Married
by thewholeworldisyourenemy
Summary: Destiel, canon era, around apocalyptic times... A creature that feeds off orgasmic energy, a weird couples convention and Team Free Will... What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N::: Hellloooo guys! so here is a story i planned ****_ages _****ago but i only just realised i'd started writing it and now i've started writing it again... but i've decided to upload it in chapters (which means it's going to be a long one... well, that's the plan) so... yeah... this is nummer eins! **

**Summery::: Some weird creature that feeds of orgasms (in the loosest term) has been killing couples. Why? That's what Team Free Will is gonna find out... But what they don't expect is to find out a little more than they expected about them selves... Destiel, set sometime when things were happy (possibly during the apocalypse... or maybe before)**

**Disclaimer::: I don't own anything really... seriously... i'm poor and homeless... only kidding! But i generally don't own Sam or Dean or Cas (as much as i ****_want _****to...) **

**Enjoy, mon amis! :)**

**A/N::: someone asked if i could change the spacing of the text... i hope this is ok (just message me if you have any other questions... i am new to this shibang so i have no idea really)**

* * *

Dean wasn't listening to Sam. Well, he acknowledged that Sam was saying something and that it was probably quite important (going by the serious expression on his brothers face) but the words weren't quite processing themselves in Dean's brain.

"and i think it..." Sam stopped as he noticed Deans vacant expression. He knew Dean well enough to know that that expression meant he wasn't listening. But, he decided to get the jerks attention as subtly as possible. "Hey, Dean, are you listening?"

"mmm...what?" Dean says, shaking himself out of his stupor. He looked sheepishly at Sam and said (in an very unconvincing tone). "of course 'm, Sammy!"

Sam just gave Dean the biggest meaningful look he could muster and decided to get his information before Dean's attention was carried away again. "Right... anyway, i just said that i've found a case in the next town from here. 3 couples have been murdered in the space of a year... even for a serial killer that's a lot!"  
"what's the vics got in common?" Dean asked, frowning slightly.

Sam grinned, glad to have Deans fullest attention now. " The only thing i found was they all went to this 'Couples Convention' at the Town hall... think we should..."

"...Check it out?" Dean finished. "Hell yeah!" He paused in the act of putting his jacket on and glanced at the clock on the wall. "on the other hand... that can probably wait until morning, right?"

Sam nodded and they silently got ready for bed. Once the lights were out, they both drifted off into their normal, restless sleep.

Morning came and Dean noticed something was odd. His bed felt unusually warm. The kind of warmth you get from having someone in your bed...

"Wowa!" Dean yelled as he opened his eyes and found a mass of brown hair in his face.

The mass of brown hair stirred and grunted. Dean couldn't help but notice that that was a very manly grunt. Had he somehow sleep walked into another mans bed? Dean would of thought this if he knew for sure that he never sleep walked. That brought the possibility of it being someone else who had sleep walked into his bed. This was a disturbing and strange thought to Dean and he brushed it aside. The only other option was this was a very strange dream. This was the option he hoped was true. The hair next to him grunted again and began to turn. Dean held his breath, unsure what he might find on the other side. He knew he should probably woken up Sam, or at least got up out of the bed. But there was something unnervingly familiar about the hair that made Dean stay.

The hair had finally turned round and Dean gasped at the very familiar face that he saw.

It was Sam.

Sam slowly opened his eyes as he heard someone gasp. Was Dean having another nightmare? No... that voice sounded too close to be Dean. He peered through his half open eyes and saw the green eyes of his brother.

They stayed that way for a while, unsure on what to say or do. When they finally spoke, they spoke at the same time.

" what the hell, dude?"

They fumbled their way to sit up and looked around the room.

"why am i in your bed?" Sam muttered as he looked around to his own bed. His eyes stopped his scanning as he saw a figure that was lying in the bed he (apparently) had exited in the night. "whose that?"

"Whose what?" Dean asked looking towards where Sam was pointing. He gased at the figure and frown. "I got nothing... d'ya think it's someone dangerous?"

"i don't know..." Sam said uncertainly.

Dean cautiously got up from his bed and creped over to the other bed and the (hopefully) sleeping figure. He turned to the other side of the bed so that he could see the mans (if the short hair was anything to go by) face. He gasped for the second time that morning and looked at Sam.

"It's Cas!"

"Cas!?" Sam said incredulously. He leaped out from the bed and bounded to where Dean was standing. Indeed, the angel was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "Maybe... maybe we should wake him?" He said, looking at Dean.

"umm... you're right..." Dean cleared his throat and looked down at the sleeping man before saying not-so loudly. "Erm... hey, Cas... could you, like, wake up or... um..."

Sam frowned at him. "what was that? i said wake him not mutter at him!"

"alright, alright!" Dean snapped. He looked back at Cas and (this time) said it much louder. "Oi, Cas! Wake up buddy!"

Cas stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Deans face fell and he spoke louder still. "Cas! Oi! Wake up, mate!"

Still, Cas simply grunted slightly but didn't wake up. He twisted his body slightly so his (surprisingly) bare shoulder was visable. Dean grasped it and shook the man, getting all the more loud. "Cas! Cas! Wake up!"

Cas continued to refuse to open his eyes. Dean looked helplessly at Sam, who reluctantly joined in with the shouting. "CAS! CAS!"

Eventually, after more shaking of shoulders and shouting, Cas opened his eyes blearily. He looked confusedly at Dean and Sam, who were above him. He then began to register his surroundings. His expression began to get more worried.

"where am i?" He asked nervously.

"never mind that, why the hell are you in Sams bed? naked!" Dean asked, frowning.

"Sams bed...? naked...?" Cas repeated nervously. "i'm afraid i don't remember how i got here... i just remember being in France one minute and then waking up just now.."

"Ok..." Dean looked at Sam, who nodded. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle. He opened the lid in a flash and splashed Cas with it. Cas looked at him looking hurt.

"You think i'm a demon?"

"you can never be too careful, Cas..." Dean says, not looking at Cas.

They stay in silence for a while.

"well.. erm, me and Dean need to go and do this case... would you like to come with us? you can't really go that far without any clothes..." Sam said still looking nervously at Cas.

"Ok, i would like that very much!" Cas's mouth forming a half smile.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "good, we could do with some help!"

"You need some clothes!" Dean interrupted. Without waiting for Cas to speak, he walked over to his overnight bag and picked out a shirt and pants. "Here" He handed the clothes to Cas (who was still in the bed). Cas stood up and the blanket fell off him, revealing everything.

"Oh my god, Cas!" Dean cried as he glanced at Cas. "Put it away, dude!"

Cas looked down at his private parts and then at Dean, a familiar confused look on his face. "i don't understand Dean, how do i 'put it away'? Where am i supposed to 'put' it?"

Sam snorted. Dean glared at him and sighed as he spoke to Cas again. "I mean put some clothes on.. .actually..." Dean smiled wickedly and rushed over to Sams overnight bag. He rummaged around in there and, before Sam could stop him, he pulled out some of Sams underwear.

"You'll need to wear these too!" He flashed a grin to the fuming Sam.

"Couldn't you have used your own?"

"Everyones gotta give, little bro!" He said patronizingly.

Dean handed Cas the underwear. Cas, though, continued to stand still awkwardly holding the clothes Dean had given him.

"You gotta put it on, you know?" Dean said after a while.

"i... i don't know how..." Cas nervously muttered, not looking at Dean or Sam.

"Er... Well, you put the label to the back, and then put one leg in one hole and the other leg in the other... you got that?"

I... i think so..." Cas replied. Dean was determined not to look. But after he heard Sam laugh at something Cas had (or hadn't done) Dean glanced down at what Cas was doing. Cas, it seems, had managed to get the underwear not only the wrong way round, but also was trying to force both legs into one of the holes.

"What the hell Cas?"

Cas glanced up and almost fell over but managed to catch himself.

"Did i do it wrong?" He looked like a kicked puppy (and was as naked as a puppy too).

"Just a bit, Cas!" Sam said, his voice almost breaking with laughter.

"oh... i'm very sorry, Dean..."

"look, you see the way round it is now?" Dean asked, trying to be as patient as possible.

"yes..." Cas said uncertainly.

"Well, put it the other way round... with the white thing facing your ass!" (Deans patient tone wasn't what others would call patient...).

"ok..." Cas said quietly and began to follow his orders. Dean glanced down again, this time he saw the underwear were the right way round.

"Ok, now put your right leg in the right hole and your left in the left hole... "

Cas didn't say anything this time and followed the instructions. Finally, he had both legs in the underwear and he looked triumphantly at Dean.  
"did i do it right?"  
"erm... yeah, now pull it up... it ain't doing no good down there!"

"ok..." Cas pulled his underwear and he looked back at Dean, grinning. "I did it!"

He looked over at Sam, far too excited for a grown man (or angel...). "See?"

"Yep! Well done Cas!" Sam said, feigning excitement. He looked seriously at Cas, trying hard to not let a grin escape his lips. "Hey, Dean'll help you get ready and i'll get some breakfast!"

He winked at Dean and grabbed his jacket and left.

"son of a bitch.." Dean said under his breath.

"so, you'll help me, Dean?" Cas asked nervously.

"Of course!" Dean replied.

It took about 30 minutes to get Cas into Deans shirt. And another 20 with the pants. By the time he was fully dressed (and wearing a a huge, impish, grin) Sam had returned with a newspaper and some breakfast (which involved some greasy fast food and sugar filled, energy rich drinks).

"Say's there's another Couples convention meeting today at 12..." Sam glanced at his watch. "we could make it!"

"we've a problem.." Dean said, glancing over Sam's shoulder at the advert in the newspaper. "it says 'only for couples'..."

"couples plus one!" Sam pointed to the advert.

"but there's three of us..." Dean indicated to himself, Cas and Sam. "maybe we should go find a girl for me and you, and then Cas can be our plus one" He added to Sam, under his breath. "We know how he is with women..

"We have 20 minutes, Dean!" He raised his eyebrows. "And it's gonna take us that long to get there!"

"Well, how are we gonna get in? unless you want me and... " he stopped speaking as Sams smirk began to grow. "No way, dude!"

"i never said anything!" Sam said, feigning ignorance.

"shut up! i aint doing it!" Dean folded his arms and pouted.

"Dean! Lives are at steak! Do what your brother says and stop acting like a child!" Cas piped up, glaring at Dean.  
"but..."

"yeah, Dean! Do what i say!" Sams grin had gotten even wider.

"Fine!" Dean said reluctantly. "but don't you be complaining when we get there! cos i swear to god if you do..." He shook his fist at Cas and muttered about needing to go into the bathroom.

"What does he mean?" Cas asked.

"you'll find out soon, Cas" Sam replied, trying not to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N::: Ok... so heres chatah too for those interesanted... This is where things get a bit.. weird... do be honest i have no idea why i wrote this... it was a while ago but i read through it and it sounded okay...? **

**Disclaimer::: i dont own them yadyyadyya... do i need to put this on every page? i dont think i have to put this on every page... i'm not going to out this on every page... **

**oh, and this is where things get a bit angsty... soz...**

**A/N:: i changed the spacing on this one too... so yeah... **

* * *

Approximately 22 minutes later they find themselves outside of the Town Hall.

"why couldn't i have been the plus one?" Dean grunted unhappily.

"you were the one that suggested it!" Sam said innocently.

Dean went to retort back, but was stopped by Cas shhing him.

"Dean, we must act like a convincing couple!" Without asking for permission, he grabbed Deans limp hand.

The three of them walk into the hall and are greeted by a very smiley lady with overly white teeth and bleach blonde hair.

"Hello there, and welcome to the Couples Convention! We hope you find this an educational trip about you are your loved one!" She then toke out a clip board and pen and (still smiling) gestured for them to come closer. "What is your names?"

"I'm Dean, this is Cas and this is Sam" Dean indicated to each of them as he said it.

"ok... and" She glanced between Deans face and his and Cas's conjoined hands. "please note that we except every person of any race, religion, colour, age and..."

"sexual orientation.. we know!" Dean finished, rolling his eyes slightly.

They are let into the main hall, where a large table full of food was on the left. In the right was a group of what looked like couples. Right in front of them were rows of chairs with a podium in the front.

"Looks more like a school parents evening..." Sam muttered under his breath.

"how'd you know that? we never went to any!" Dean said, curiously.

"you and dad didn't... i used to help set them up!"

"...you're such a nerd!"

"Cas, tell your boyfriend to stop picking on me!" Sam said, flashing a grin at Dean.

"Sam, Dean is not really my boyfriend" Cas pointed out, obviously.

"Excuse me, could you all take your seats here at the front please!" A voice sounded over the chatter and they all looked around at a man standing at the podium.

The man had silvery white hair; slightly too long to be seen as normal, but slightly too short to be seen as Gandalf-style cool. He also had a warm and inviting smile that no one could possible resist. The three men toke seats near the front of the podium, directly opposite the podium.

"good afternoon, everyone!" The mans voice echoed across the room. "I hope everyone is ok, this fine day?"

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"good good!" He said absently. A glint grew in his eyes as he continued. "I hope none of you are unfit to being interrogated..."

Cas and Dean shifted nervously in their seats but copied the chorus of 'no'.

"good good!" The man repeated, the smile still etched onto his face. "ok, i will pick a couple out of this hat and then i'll talk to you."

He walked over to the woman who had been at the entrance who was noe holding a hat full of strips of paper. The man rolled up his sleeves and shoved his hand into the hat. After a lot of painstaking rummaging, he pulled out a single piece of paper and read of it.

" Dean and Cas?"

Dean felt his stomach and lungs and heart drop to his feet. He swallowed a lump in his throat as the man and woman (and, no doubtable, everyone in the room) looked at him and Cas.

"Dean, i think they are talking about us..." Cas muttered.

"Don't say anything!" Dean looked determinedly into Cas's eyes and then turned his attention to the man who was now flipping through a sheet from a clipboard.

"well hello, Dean and Cas!" He beamed at them.

"hey..." Dean says cautiously.

Cas simply nodded.

"so, i believe you're new here?"

"Erm... yeah... we just moved here..." Dean replied, trying not to look the man in the eyes.

"Ok, so... when did you 2 meet?"

"umm... about... it was... emm..." Dean mumbled, feeling his face grow red. This was definitely not what he signed up for!

"4 years ago" Cas said, not looking at Dean but looking determinedly at the man.

"really, so how did you meet?" The man now had directed his attention to Cas.

"Dean had been going through... hell... at the time, and i helped him get through it..." Cas replied tactfully.

"interesting!" The man said, looking intently at Dean. " what sort of hell was it?"

"the hellish kind" Dean replied simply, earning a few giggles from the other people around them.

The man laughed and then noticed Sam sitting next to them. "you're Sam, right? what is your relationship to these?"

"Oh, i'm Deans brother..." Sam replied.

"in your view, Sam, what is their relationship like?"

Sam glanced at Dean, whose expression resembled that of someone wanting to vanish on the spot. It was the perfect time to embarrass his brother... How could Sam resist?

"umm.. well, they argue a lot! i sometimes tell them they're like an old married couple! and they do this thing where one of them will look the other in the eyes and then the other would look straight back and then they'd stare deeply into eachothers eyes until someone clears their throat!" Sam said eagerly.

What was so good about this situation was the fact it was all true!

"Really..." The man said, lookin back at Dean whose face resembled a pale shade of red. "so... i'm going to ask you a rather intimate question now"

Dean drew in a breath. "which ones the submissive or dominant person in the relationship?" He spoke almost in a whisper, though it was obvious it was heard all around as everyone started to mutter to eachother.

"whjatyaosya?" Dean spluttered, his face now a tomato shade of red.

"Deans submissive" Cas said, not looking at Dean and looking surely at the man (a ghost of a smirk on his emotionless face).

"bwao?" Dean spluttered again, gasping at Cas incredulously.

"Really?" The man asked, looking almost shocked.

"oh, yes!" Cas said, still keeping a cool voice. "he tries to be dominant, though in reality he is a very emotionally unstable person..."

"emotionally unstable?" Dean hissed at Cas, finally gaining his voice.

"Yes, Dean... you are incredibly emotionally unstable... probably down to your mother and fathers untimely deaths..."

"Oh, yeah? what about all that stuff with you, huh?" Dean retorted, his voice getting more louder. They both seemed to have forgotten the crowd around them.

"what 'stuff' dean? please, elaborate! tell the whole world what a mess i am!" Cas said, his anger creeping up too. "Because i can admit i'm a mess! unlike you!"

"unlike me? dude i'm the first person to admit how fucked up i am!"

"oh, really? Is that why you hide your emotions underneath you bravado?"

"my what?"

"you try to be someone you're not! don't do it dean!" Cas now sounded upset and pleading.

"You know what!" Dean said, frowning at the angel. "fuck you, Cas! don't you tell me to be the person i am inside! cos you are the last person i want advise about that from!"

"at least i can admit i have faith!"

"at least i can talk to my brother without being ashamed!"

"at least i dont have to turn to drink and woman to express my emotions!"

"at least i can... put my underwear on my own!" Dean said breathlessly. Both men had gradually gotten closer to eachother. Dean saw Cas's anger fade slightly and a deep pink blush followed it.

"That.. wasn't my fault..."

"yeah, well neither was me being born!"

They sat staring at eachother for a bit before Sam cleared his throst beside them.

They turned to look at him. Sam indicated towards the man, who was gawking slightly at the 2 men. There was a long, ringing silence followed by the man gulping and then forcing a laugh.

"well! that was a good first session!" he glanced around the group and then gestured to the food table. "please, help yourselves! umm... we'll be back in 10 minutes!"

The crowd began to talk again, most of them glanced at Cas and Dean as they passed.

Both men tried to ignore them as they made their way towards the food table. Thankfully, nobody spoke to them as they passed. Though, everyone gave them significant glances and began to talk in whispers to their partners.

Eventually Sam spoke up. "Dean... was that really necessary...? i said i wanted a convincing coupple not a married madness!"

"Sam... not now!" Dean sighed and took another few sausage rolls. He walked over to the corner, sneakingly taking out his EMF metre. After a few minutes, a woman came up to him.

He quickly hid the emf metre in his pocket, but she didn't seem to notice.

"umm... i couldn't help but notice this all started because of your partner admitting to you being the submissive..." She began, and Dean sighed but allowed her to didn't seem to have the energy to argue any more. "and i just wanted to say, there is nothing wrong with being submissive! in fact, it could suggest you have more control over your emotions!"

Dean snorted. "i doubt that, miss!"

"Mrs..." She showed him her ring and smiled sweetly. "and i can tell you, you put me and my husbands arguing to shame!" she patted his arm and walked away.

In the meantime, Sam and Cas wondered around (also checking for any signs of EMF or sulphur).

After about 5 minutes, Dean stormed back over to them. He looked less angry (which they were relieved by) but still didn't look at Cas.

"Nothing... you?" He asked Sam.

"We haven't found anything either, Dean..." Cas replied nervously, trying to catch Deans attention. Dean glanced at Cas for a second and then turned away"

ok." He said stiffly. Just then, the mans voice was heard again and he called everyone to sit down again.

They sat in their previous seats, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Well, i hope you had a good break!" The man smiled down at everyone, his eyes lingering on Dean and Cas. "And are ready for more questions!"

He reached for the hat again and pulled out another strip of paper. "Jodie and David."

The couple at the back started blushing and he began to ask them questions.

The woman named Jodie kept giggiling, which made Dean cringe. As for her partner, David, he was your typical 'jock' from highschool. Everything about the couple was annoying. Everyone else seemed to think so too as they began to chatter amongst themselves.

The man noticed this and awkwardly closed the interigation and reached into the hat again. "Peter and Samantha"

Four very boring, overly fluffy couples later, and everyone was just about nodding off.

"ok... anybody have any suggestions for interrogations?" The man said, almost desperately now.

Almost the entire crowd looked at Cas and Dean. Neither noticed this until Sam nudged them.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Dean muttered as he looked round.

"Seems like you're the favourites, boys!" The man said, looking slightly relieved. "Now... i can see your sex life is a touchy subject... but, have you ever walked in on them doing it?" He directed his question at Sam.

"er... no..." He said truthfully.

"ok, well... how long have you been together?" He asked Dean and Cas.

"about... 1 year... " Dean said, his voice still slightly stiff.

"Oh yes, and has it been a good relationship?"

"...not when he abandons you!" Dean blurted out. He didn't look at Cas as he continued. "And when i'm always waiting for him and i'm always there... and then he can't do the simplest thing!"

"Dean, you know i apologised for that!" Cas said indignantly.

"Yeah, i heard ya! But that doesn't stop it happening!" He looked at Cas. "Man, i just want you to be honest with me!"

"I am!" Cas replied, looking deeply into Deans eyes.

"No... no you aint!"

"I try to be Dean!" Cas chocked out. "I try... so hard! And i want to always be there for you! but i can't!"

Dean didn't reply, he simply looked into Cas's eyes.

"I know... "He sighed eventually. "That's what makes it so heartbreaking when you betray us... "He smiled softly at Cas and turned back to the man. "any, less depressing questions?"

"um.. oh, yes!" The man looked at the clipboard that he had been ignoring. "um... would you ever consider children?"

"yes." Dean said simply. Cas just nodded.

"ok... um..." The man flipped the page over. " ah! what sort of things do you like doing together?"

"...hunting..." Dean said slowly.

"oh, so you like hunting?"

"not particularly..." Cas piped up. "But i enjoy Deans company."

"Awww" was heard by the crowd around them.

"is there any questions from the crowd?" The man asked.

Nearly all of them put their hands up.

The man chose the woman sitting directly behind them. "oh, hey..." She smiled sweetly at the 2 of them. "umm... i was just wondering, i couldn't help but hear your partner say that you turn to 'women and drink' or something like that...?"

She looked directly at Dean, who squirmed in his seat.

"um...well..."

"He is bisexual... i believe that is what it is called..." Cas added, frowning slightly.

"oh" The woman said, smiling at Cas.

The man picked another off the hands, this time a man at the far end.

"Hey!" He said, grinning broadly at Cas and Dean. "is there anything, like embarrassing habits, that he does that really annoys you?" He looked at Cas as he said it.

"when... he... pretends that he doesn't care..."

"Cas..." Dean muttered warningly.

"..when i know he does!"

"How do you know, though?" The man who had asked the question blurted out.

"i... i just know him too well.." Cas replied, looking at Dean (who was still shifting awkwardly in his seat).

"Well, i'm dreadfully sorry! But times up!" The man boomed from the podium. "I hope you will all come tomorrow!" He looked all around, but lingered his gase on the three of them.

When they got outside, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that is over!" Dean almost shouted.

"Dean! shhh!" Sam said. "well, that was a waste of energy..." he added. "we didn't find out what it was!"

"that's not entirely true" Cas said.

"what?" Dean said, incredulously. "You mean you know what it is?"

"i sensed something on the man and woman who ran the event... At first i couldn't tell what it was, but then it hit me!"

He looked around the place, before leaning in slightly. "it is a Chandra!" He said, almost triumphantly.

"ok... in English, please!" Dean said impatiently.

"i did say it in English..." Cas answered looking confused.

"He means explain what a Chandra is..." Sam looked angrily at Dean.

"Oh... Well, it is a creature that usually lives in hot climates like Africa or Australia... or here!" He began. "and they feed off of the chemical given off durng lovemaking, which explain the convent..."

"wowa!" Dean interrupted. "so... it gets it's food off of sex?" He asked incredulously.

"Basically, yes... "

"but why was it killing people?" Sam asked.

"I think, it is because they were not very 'good' meals..."

"what the hell does that mean?" Dean said exasperatedly, raising his arms.

"they obviously not sufficient enough with their love making..."

"nice... so if you're doing it wrong he'll kill ya?" Dean shook his head. "Monsters, man!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N::: Ok... well i thank you for the favourite and the follows! this is chapter 3 and it's a bit of a mush... most of everything i write is very unorganised. sorry... Enjoy!**

**Disclamer yadyyadyya (i aint repeating it)...**

**A/N:: again with the spacing thing... and dont forget to review and/or rate! seriously! the only way i'm able to learn and become better is from you guys telling me what i'm doing wrong! thanks for reading (or not reading... just thanks for existing... that's always a good thing to do)**

* * *

They made their way back to the motel.

Dean tried not to think about the words that had passed between him and Cas. Dean knew that he was a hopeless case, he knew it from the start.

But hearing it from Cas made it all the more upsetting. It was like hearing it from Sam or Bobby...

"well i aint going back there in a hurry!" He sighed as they opened the door of their motel.

He grabed a bear from the mini fridge in the corner of the room and drank almost half of it in one go.

"Sorry to disappoint you Dean but we may need to go back there..." Sam said, sitting on one of the beds with his laptop purched on his knee."So Cas, you say this Chandra feeds of the energy of lovemaking... and it hasn't found it's perfect 'meal' yet... but that deosn't explain why it's killing them..."

Cas frowned and began to slowly pace the room.

"It could be because they were trying to dispose of evidence" He said slowly. "Or maybe they are acting on animal instinct..."

"So, basically, you don't know!" Dean interjected, gazing mopingly at the celling as he lay on his bed. "Great! Thanks Cas for your brillient input! I'll remember to ask you if i want to know something for sure!"

"Dean!" Sam said sharply, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester, maybe i should just go because you two have this _totally_ under control, right?" Cas snaped at Dean, the sarcasm dripping from his voice as strange as swearing on a child.

"Did you just call me..." Dean looked incredulously at Cas. " _Mr Winchester_?"

"Dean, please! Just let it go-" Sam exasperated.

"-No! i will not let it go because he" Dean pointed an accusatory finger at Cas. "Made me look like a total buffoon and i aint havin it!"

"Excuse me, Dean Winchester, but the only person making you look like a baffoon was yourself!" Cas replied haughtily.

All three men were standing now; Cas and Dean facing each other, Sam on the sidelines ready to interject if things got messy.

"Besides" Cas continued, not taking his eyes of Dean. " It's rude to point!"

Thats when Dean punched him. Of course, this only made it worse for Dean. Cas remained un-harmed whilst Deans fist was aching.

"Son of a b-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam roared. Both men looked round at the taller one with shock in their eyes. "I'm fed up with you guys always bickering! look, lets just deal with the case and you can have a domestic later, alright?"

He grabbed his unpacked bag and stormed out of the motel.

Cas and Dean stood in silence for a good few minutes. And it was awkward.

"look Dean..."

"Hey Cas"

They both spoke at the same time, more awkward silence followed.

"Cas... i'm sorry for the things i said...

"No, Dean i'm(i) sorry! i should never have said those things about you! none of them were tru-"

"-no, you were right! i am a hopeless case! i am broken and stupid and a big, idiot of a baffoon!" Dean looked at Castiel, the extent of his sorry written all across his face. "I'm sorry for the things i said, because you are perfect and all i said aint true!"

Cas smiled at him. A small, sad smile that reached his eyes.

"Dean.. i am far from perfect... the things i am and i have done..."

He stopped and looked down, his voice breaking. "I do not deserve these chances i have been given. I do not deserve your compassion, Dean Winchester. I don't deserve... anything..."

Silence followed, but only briefly as Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"Dont you ever think that! You deserve all that you have been given and so much more! i- i lo..."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door being opened and Sam walking back in.

"Quick, there's been another murder!"

The 3 of them ran out, quickly stocking up on essentials like the FBI badge's and guns, and headed towards 'Stockton Road' where the murder had been committed.

"A couple aged 24 and 28 where killed just a few hours ago... heard it from the police! Apparently there's a witness, so i thought we'd check it out!" Sam said breathlessly as they rushed into the Impala.

They drove in silence for a while, each man absorbed in their own thoughts. Sam was the first to speak.

"So... i guess that hug meant you've sorted things out...?" He asked gingerly.

"yeah... yeah i guess so..." Dean replied nervously, determinedly not looking at Cas. "So where is this Stockton Road anyway?"

10 or so minutes later (long story short, Sam had given Dean the wrong directions, and then Cas lead them in the correct direction) they arrived at Stockton Road, which had been blocked off.

They stepped out of the car and rushed towards a group of guys wearing uniform.

"Hey!" Sam called out, waving his FBI badge loosely at them. "Where's the witness?"

The police looked the 3 men up and down, pausing at Castiels grubby trenchcoat, until one of them spoke up.

"Round the side talkin' with the constable... why you askin'?" He looked suspiciously at Cas and then back at Sam.

"The FBI want us to.." Sam started.

"Now, can we quit dilly dallyin' and will you let us go speak to this witness so we can stop the son of a bitch that did this and possibly save another few suckers from dyin', eh?" Dean interjected, patience never being his strong point.

"ok ok! we was just doin' protocol! no need to get your panties in a twist!" one of the other officers said, chuckling to himself.

Before either Dean or Sam could reply, Cas had the man pinned to the side of a police truck, his face inches from the mans.

"now let me tell you something, you un-intelligent baffoon, i think you should treat your superiors with a little more respect, dont you!" He spat the lasts words and let the man fall to the ground.

"Lets go" He said to the brothers, walking round the corner to where the man had said the witness was with a look of determination on his face.

They followed Cas round the corner now standing face to face with what appeared to be the constable.

"you boys with this guy?" He asked Sam and Dean weakly. They nodded and the man wriggled himself from Cas's grip. "Great cos this guy aint making a lot of sense."

"We're from the FBI and we heard about this case and about the witness and decided to investigate." Sam said hurriedly, flipping his badge open.

"Oh, ok... well i've just finished with the witness... she's in the van." He pointed over to the police van across the road. Without warning, Cas began to walk over to.

"Wowa, Cas!" Dean grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I think me and Sam better'd deal with the traumatised victim, dont you?"

Cas nodded and allowed Dean and Sam to walk in front of him.

They knocked on the vans door and waited for a reply. Slowly, the head of a young woman appeared in the crack of the door.

"wh- who is it?" She almost whispered frightenedly.

"we're the FBI, maam... we're here to ask a few questions" Sam said soothingly, waving his badge in her direction.

She glanced at him, then the badge and then the other 2 men and shook her head.

"I- I've already spoken to the police!" She attempted to close the door.

"Maam, please!" Sam pleaded. "If you don't help more people could get hurt or even die..."

He paused and waited for a reply from the small gap she had reduced herself to. "Please?"

She opened the door and allowed them to come in.

The inside of the van was very plain.

The walls were a dirty grey and every thing was covered in a layer of dust. There was just one shelf, which was full of tools like hammers and screwdrivers, which stood on the far side floor was covered in a small rug, barely big enough for one person to stand on and the whole place smelled of dog.

It generally wasn't the nicest place to have to spend time in.

"So, maam-" Sam started.

"Please... call me Susie" The woman said, sniffing slightly.

"ok, Susie... can you tell us what happened?"

An hour and half later they exited the van.

It had taken longer than expected due to Susie randomly crying in the middle of explanations.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Dean said angrily whilst loosening his tie. "Seriously, why'd we even bother tryin to be all Nancy Drew round here!"

"you know why we do it Dean!" Sam shook his hair, unable to understand Deans abnormally grumpy mood.

He knew the situation at the convention wasn't... ideal... but he didn't have to be a bitch about it. "But we did find out something..."

"hmm? well you found more than me!"

"...this Chandra is invisible to the human eye..." A thought suddenly struck Sam. "Hey, Cas, do you recken you can see it?"

Cas had stood quietly the whole time the interview had taken place. He looked confusedly at Sam for a second before answering.

"i believe so, yes."

"Great!" Sam said enthusiastically. "So we can find it and... and... we gotta find out how to kill it first.."

"I already know about that" Cas interjected.

"Really livin' up to the nerd angel there Cas!" Dean said almost bitterly. Cas gave him a hard look before continuing.

"we need to kill it whilst it is feeding."

"feeding..." Sam stopped, feeling his happiness leaving.

"So we gotta find it when it's takin' some poor couples orgasms?" Dean asked.

"No... the Chandra doesn't actually _take_ the orgasms... it just feeds off some of the energy that is given off. the couple wouldn't even notice."

"Still... does that mean it's in the room where they are... umm..." Sam asked awkwardly.

"I believe so... "

"Wow wow, dude..." Dean looked between Cas and Sam. "Does that mean we gotta be in the room... with this monster? and with the... couple?"

"Yes, if we wish to kill this Chandra."

"oh, man!" Dean sighed and walked off towards the impala.

Back at the motel, the three men try to decide how best to capture the creature.

"I say we get one of the couples at the convention to help us!" Sam suggested.

"What? you mean Barbie and Ken who sat behind us?" Dean asked, entirely unsure and annoyed at the whole situation.

"Not necessarily them... but one of the other couples, yeah..."

"No way!" Dean stood up. "it's bad enough getting 2 poor bastards into this mess without then spyin(i) on them doin... and besides how'd you expect this creature to fall for that? surely it's gonna sense someone else is in the room and not gonna come in."

He paused for breath. "Plus, if it killed those others.. what's to say it wont try and kill these guys!? and then we cant kill it cos it wont be feeding! and how do we know these couples are gonna be 'good enough' for the Chandra? we don't even know it's type or whatever! plus we hardly even know who it is! great, airtight plan you got there Sammy!"

Silence followed until Cas stood up from the bed he had been sitting on.

"You are correct Dean... we know nothing about this creature. however, if we dont at least try to stop it more innocent lives could get hurt or killed... we must try, Dean! you understand that..."

He looked sadly into Deans eyes as he said this.

"Is this you trying to make up for your mistakes or whatever?" Dean asked, not looking at Cas.

"No... this is just me trying-"

"-Exactly! it's all trying! it's all 'maybe'!" Dean now looked at Cas, trying to convey unsaid words in his stare. "I just wish we could be sure about something for once..."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Sam yelled, making both of them jump. "you two!"

Dean and Cas looked at Sam confused. Sam rolled his eyes and continued.

"you guys are practically a married couple- Shut UP Dean! Let me finishe!- and you saw how that guy and that woman were drawn to that... i think, if we can trick it enough, we can use you two as bait to lure it here and i, or you, can kill it!"

He looked around at the other two. "Well... what'dya think?"

"I think yo-" Dean started angrily.

"It's a brillient idea, Sam" Cas interrupted Dean, looking determined. "Do you think we should go back to the convention? possibly without you this time?"

Sam just nodded, noticing the steam practically coming from Deans ears.

A few moments passed without any noise. It was as if they were all waiting for the bomb that was Dean Winchester to drop.

"What the hell guys!" It came finally, but it wasnt quite as loud or angry as they had expected.

"Dean, it is the best way to get to this creature!" Cas almost pleaded.

"Fine!" Dean said after some hesitation.

"What, really?" Sam said, amazed that his oh-so-stubborn brother was agreeing to something as.. odd as this.

"Yes! Now i'm goin to bed before either of you decide to drag me into any other crazy schemes!" And with that he walked in to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Eventually the sound of the shower running could be heard.

"Do you think i should check that he isn't drowning himself?" Cas asked seriously.

Sam shook his head. "I think one surprise is enough for one day.. especially for Dean."

"Ok." Cas said simply, still staring at the bathroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N::: hi, thanks for reviewing and following this story guys! it really means so much to me and even persuaded me to upload another chapter even though my head feels like it's being split open with a hammer... So here is chapter 4 and it's really short (sorry...) and there may be more spelling mistakes than usual (i refer to the head thing... it seriously is hard to think properly) **

**hope you enjoy reading this more than i enjoyed writing it (and i hope none of you guys have a headache because this seriously sucks!)**

* * *

The next day, Dean awoke to the sound of Sam's voice.

"Come on Dean!" He was saying way too loud for what Dean presumed to be early morning. "Time to get up!"

"idonwano" Dean groaned, not opened his eyes.

A hand started pushing his shoulder vigorously.

"whatsat?" Dean slurred almost drunkly.

"Dean, you need to get up. the couples convention starts in half an hour!" This time it was Cas's voice.

Eventually (after more shouting from Sams part and Cas attempting to push Dean out of his bed) Dean got up and made his way groggily to the bathroom.

"Dean!" Sam shouted through the door. "I'm goin to go out and see if there is any other signs of thins happening..."

"y'ok" Dean said.

"Have fun, Cas!" Dean heard Sam say as the door was closed.

Silence followed Sams exit. A slightly awkward but content silence.

"Cas... you there?" Dean asked unsure.

"Yes, Dean." Replied the man in question.

Dean finished up in the bathroom and stepped out side. Cas was standing by the front door, looking intently at Dean as he began to pack his bag.

"Umm..." Dean said after about 10 minutes of insistent staring from Cas. "I'd appreciate it if you didnt stare at me, dude..."

"Oh. I'm sorry Dean." Cas looked away again, for about 2 seconds, and then looked back at Dean and then away again.

He stayed like this for a while.

"Okdokey, lets go!" Dean said, feigning a sense of ease.

Because he was not at ease. He and Cas were suppose to spend the entire day 'fitting in' as a couple.

When they arrived at the Town Hall, they noticed a lot more cars around the entrance.

"erm... lets go face our Mount Doom, eh?" Dean said, wringing his hands nervously.

"Dean, you know i don't underst-"

"-it don't matter, dude!" Dean interjected, feeling particularly stupid.

They stepped into the entrance and were greeted by the same woman as before.

Sam was right, she seemed to glow with joy when the walked in. This didnt make Dean feel any more comfortable.

"Come right in and enjoy!" She said in that annoyingly sweet voice.

Dean and Cas simply nodded and walked through the doors.

The room was a lot more packed than before. It was the same layout, except for a few extra chairs around the edges.

"Dean, i think we should check around upstairs at some point..." Cas said quietly.

Dean nodded but then shook his head.

"But they've got security cameras al over this place!"

"I've already thought that through..." Cas said almost smugly. "I can use high frequency waves to detach the signal without them even noticing."

"okay... and how do you do that?" Deans voice was full of uncertainty.

"By speaking... but i'll need you to help me get a distraction because i need to be close to the device for it to work..."

"And where is the device?"

Cas pointed to where they had just come through and a tiny black box with a flashing red light in the corner.

"Ah... how am i supposed to come up with a distraction?"

"We dont need to worry about that yet... we need to blend in as a 'couple'" Cas said, adding his air speech marks for good measure.

They stepped away from the entrance and furthur into the crowd before Dean remember that there was a food table.

They made their way towards the food table, hoping it meant they could avoid confrontation.

Unfortunately for them, the food table onl brought more of a chance for couples who had attended the previous session to interrogate them.

After about 5 minutes of non-stop questions, they managed to escape to the other side of the room (where a few couples were kissing).

"That was freakin not cool, dude!" Dean moaned into his half empty, non-alcoholic punch.

"i have to agree with you there, Dean... though your definition on what is "cool" is usually different to mine..."

Cas even included the hand speech marks with the word cool.

"That is, i always believed cool to mean a temperature between warm and cold... but you have me belive it has something to do with it's place of attractiveness and sense of ease in the social structure."

Dean looked at Cas for a few moments and then burst out laughing.

"Omg! i think i'm gonna pee myself!" He said between wheezes of laughter.

"I dont think that is anything to laugh about, Dean." Cas said, frowning. "I have heard that urinating in public can be a very messy and embarassing experience."

This just made Dean laugh even more, much to Cas's bemusement. And, before he knew it, Dean had grabbed him in a very intimate hug.

It took all of 5 seconds for Dean to realise what he was doing and then to remove his arms from around Cas.

"Erm... we should get back to the group..." He said awkwardly, tryng to make it like the hug had never happened.

Cas simple nodded and followed Dean through the crowd.

After another question and answer session (which, thankfully, didn't include any imput from either Cas or Dean) they made their way to the reception, where Cas would need to remove the security cameras with his 'mojo'.

"Ok, so how's this gonna work?" Dean asked curiously.

It always intrigued him that angels could do all these weird things that humans or demons couldn't do.

"My voice will trigger the lockdown protocol and cause the security systems to turn off. But i will need your help-"

"-to cause a distraction, right got it!" Dean interjected, smiling. Dean stopped smiling and began thinking of ways that he could distract attention from Cas.

"yes.. er... Dean?" Cas asked uncertainty.

"hmm?"  
"... how are you going to distract people?"

Dean paused. "I was thinking i would just shout abuse at everyone and get my gun out and start shooting the ceiling..."

"Dean!" Cas said angrily. "We need to keep in these peoples good books if we are going to stop this creature!"

Suddenly, Cas's eyes lit up and he smiled mischievously at Dean.

"Wha... why you lookin at me like that man?" Dean asked nervously.

"I have a brilliant idea, Dean... that will both distract and maintain us on good terms..."

He paused and said as an after thought. "You're not going to like it..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N::: i decided to upload this as quickly as possible because the last chapter was crazily short and a bit rubbish... so here's chapter 5 with some added 'oh la la' stuff (sort of)...**

**i hope you enjoy! :) **

* * *

Cas was right, Dean did _not_ like the plan one bit.

But he did agree that is was probably the only way they were going to be able to capture this thing and save lives.

So, once he had given up protesting and complaining, they set about 'the distraction'.

"We will need to make sure it is done in front of everyone so they wont be ditracted by anythnig else." Cas said matter-of-factly.

Even he didnt particullarly like the plan.

"Ok..." Dean said trying to prevent anoyed groan to come from his mouth. "When should we do it?"

"...now?"

There was a pause after Cas said this.

And then, suddenly and a little unexpected to any onlookers, Cas leaned up slightly and placed his lips forcefully against Deans.

A few of the other couples noticed and began to grin to themselves.

And, more importantly, both the man and the woman could see it happening and their eyes lit up eerily.

Not that either Dean or Cas could see any of this, obviously.

As planned, they kissed for about a minute and then they broke apart.

They looked around to see (they hoped) everyone looking at them.

They weren't disappointed as nearly the entire place's eyes were on the 2 of them.

Cas looked at Dean with a feign bemused look and then giggled. Yes, full on, girly giggle.

Dean was so shocked he almost forgot the rest of the plan.

But soon he was reminded when Cas brought his lips back to Deans and gentle edged them towards the reception way.

Once they were behind the wall away from the crowd, they set to work trying to disconnect the security systems.

"But we didnt think about what we'd do to make sure that the cameras dont pick up us acting suspiciously... i mean, what if they look at this lat-"

Deans rushed whisper was cut short to Cas's mouth (once again) on his own.

Dean couldn't help but admit that it was nice to be kissing someone. It'd been ages since he'd had anybodies lips on his.

He knew it was because he was worried about the outcome of the apocalypse.

But it still made him uncomfortable that the lips on his own just so happened to have a full on angel-man attached.

Cas seemed to be shifting slightly and their lips became detached.

Dean opened his eyes a slit so he could see what Cas was doing.

Cas had his eyes wide open, which caused Dean to open his eyes fully.

"Dean close your eyes, i dont want you to blind yourself from my grace" He hushed against Deans mouth.

Dean obliged and closed his eyes tightly.

Cas pressed his lips back against Deans and then let out the highest note his voice could possibly do.

Thankfully, neither humans nor chandras could here the high frequency noise.

The only thing Dean could here was a slight beeping, possiply from the security system.

"Dean?" and now Cas's voice.

He opened his eyes and saw theywere not in the reception anymore.

"Er... where are we?"

"Upstairs..." Cas said simply. He turned and began to look around the rooms.

The upstairs hallway was nothing like the down.

It was set out like an old fashioned, possibly 1930 hotel. It's walls were covered in a peeling wallpaper and the doors were made of a solid but dirty wood.

"I think we should check the rooms quickly, Dean..." Cas said, reamerging from the room he had just entered. "i don't know how long we have..."

"Oh, right yeah..." Dean stuttered, realising he'd just been standing there.

They began to check the rooms.

The one Cas had entered was very similar to the hall way, with dirty wallpaper and dark wood furniture.

Dean had entered the one opposite Cas's.

This one was very different from Cas's. The carpet was spotless, despite dust being on every surfice in the hallway.

Even the furnature was a different colour wood. It was pale and sleek like it had been recently polished.

"um... hey Cas!" Dean called softly.

"yes Dean?" Cas, as usual, appeared out of nowhere, making Dean jump.

"Yeah... well, notice anything strange about this room?"

"if you are refering to whether i know why this room is so different from the rest? then yes..." Cas said, not even looking around the room but directly at Dean. "It is their meeting room. I can smell them..."

"ok... and that's not weird..." Dean said under his breath.

"But i don't understand why they need an extra ro-" Cas broke off and he said a hushed "oh"

"What? what is it? Cas?" Dean asked looking around the room trying to find a clue.

"Dean... we need to get out of here..."

Dean followed Cas out of the room and down the stairs.

Cas didnt say anything for the entire time, making Dean uncomfortable.

"Cas? what is it? why did we have to-"

Cas turned round abruptly, making Dean tumble a little.

"Dean, that was a transportation unit." Cas said, as if that would explain everything.

"OK... and what the hell is that?"

"It's where it can be transported to any room any where..."

Dean still had a bemused look on his face, so Cas continued. "That means that if there was a couple in a hotel, the Chandra would be able to reach it without breaking out."

"So.. it's like your teleportation thing?" Dean asked slowly.

"Yes... yes, i suppose!"

"and their using it to go all peeping tom on people?" Dean said, bemused.

Cas tilted his hair at that and Dean rolled his eyes."don't worry man..."

"this means they would know what is going on in the room... so Sam wouldn't be able to be there..."

"we could always lie and say we were having a threesome..." Dean said jokingly.

Cas frowned and turned back to walking down the stairs.

"we will need to find a way to kill the creature before it figures out what we're planning" he continued as he walked back over to the security camera, and indicated for Dean to follow.

"do we need to... you know.. again?"

Cas nodded and he brought Dean forward.

Though he wouldn't admit it, but Dean couldnt help thinking he could get used to these Cas-kisses.

After Cas was sure he had fixed the security systems, they walked back into the main hall.

Everyone had started their own conversations and most didnt even look around when they walked in.

Only the man and woman seemed to notice their presence, smile heartily at them as they walked in.

"seriously, dude, those guys are really freaky..." Dean leaned closer and whispered quietly into Cas's ear.

Unfortunately for him, though, Cas decided to turn his head at this moment.

They found themselves, one again, a little too close for comfort.

And no matter what Dean tried to do, he couldn't avert his gaze from the lips that had been on his just s few moments ago.

And he was so very very screwed when he realised that Cas seemed to be having the same problems...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N::: hello! sorry i havent updated in ages! schools started (boo!) and teachers keep going on about exams and achievements and not getting distracted... i picked the worse time to start a fanfic! basically it means that i wont be able to update as often and as much as i'd like to... im really really sorry... **

**heres another rubbishy short chapter... i will try to update as soon as possible! :)**

* * *

After another painfully slow 30 minutes of Q and A's, Cas and Dean finally escaped from the hall.

They walked to the car, got in the car and drove off in silence. And boy was it awkward.

For once in his life, Dean didn't know what to say or do with himself.

He'd never admit it but he felt like a teenager on their first date with the hottest girl in the year...

Of course, Dean obviously didn't see Cas as attractive...

I mean, Dean was _straight_ for goodness sake!

And any sort of feelings of attraction to Cas were similar to those attractions to Dr. Sexy; purely platonic.

So, once they arrived back at the motel (still having said nothing to eachother) it was Cas who spoke first.

"What should we tell Sam? i can guess you'd prefer to keep the "details" of our trip to a bare minimum... "

"yea... yeah that would be a good idea..." Dean stuttered and then continued desperately. "perhaps we dont need to tell him any details? surely he can just accept that we got through it and discovered a few things?"

"He is your brother, Dean, i believe you know him best!"

And Dean did know Sammy best...

And this meant he knew Sam would never just except that they made it through.

He would annoy them and nag at them untill one finally cracked and told him...

Guess's were it would be Dean and their would be blushing and awkwardness.

Yes, Dean loved Sam beyond all reckoning but no, he was not willing to have to tell him of what had happened that day...

All in all he really really didn't want to step through that door.

"So..." Sam began as the 2 of them walked through the door.

"Can't talk, Sammy, i think i need a good rest cos my haed kills!" Dean interrupted, trying to do some quick thinking.

"Oh... ok... well Cas can tell me what happened, can't ya Cas?" Sam said with a cheerful air.

This made Dean almost cry out in terror because the information that may be told would put him in an impossibly good mood which would lead to giggling (on Sams side) and embarrassment (on Deans side).

"no... no he can't... see, he's got a bad head too!" Dean said quickly.

"Dean i do-" Cas was cut off by Dean wrapping his arm around the angels shoulder, trying to appear natural and normal.

"He doesnt understand the pain!" Dean feigned laughter.

"ok..." Sam looked suspiciously between Cas and Dean and then shrugged as if to say 'well if you dont wanna tell me'.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. But he knew the embarrassment was far from over...

The next day was a less eventful one, as there was no convention to go to.

"So... you guys gonna tell me how you got past the security systems or..." Sam asked that morning in a slow, calculated voice as if he was talking to toddlers.

"Well, Cas has this angel-thing where his voice can take the cameras and security off the right frequency or whatever... that gave us the ability to wander up stairs!"

Dean smiled, having a thought that this may not be as difficult as it first seemed. But, as always, he spoke too soon.

"Oh... and how did you get to do that... if i remember rightly Cas's voice can actually be heard by people if they're looking at him or something"

And here comes Dean Winchesters worse nightmare.

"Erm... ya know, they just weren't lookin! and i dec-"

"Ok, something happened between you 2 that day and it's made you all weird... now tell me!"

Sam interjected, folding his arms and presenting them with an A class bitch-face.

"Look, Sammy.."

"We kissed." Cas interrupted, not looking at either Sam or Dean but instead at the wall with an intensity someone would look at a piece of fine art.

"Wha... you WHAT!?" Sam almost toppled over with laughter.

Dean began to blush. He thought that, perhaps if he was lucky, get away with saying Cas was lying but then that stupid blush came along and gave everything away.

"come on, dude! it was the only way we could get past with out being noticed and still be on this Chandra things good side!" Dean protested, the blush getting ever redder as Sam laughed ever harder.

"I am never gonna let you live this down!" Sam spluttered between guffaws.

"i know" Dean said bitterly.

Cas hadnt said anything through the entire time, but just sat staring at the wall.

In fact, he was so quiet that the brothers never even noticed he'd vanished...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N::: god this is awful! possibly the shortest chapter ever but... i am really really sorry! i am determined i will finish this and all your lovely comments and favourites and follows is gonna make me do it!**

**YES!**

**so, without further ado, here is part 7 :D**

**oh... well ive just updated the spacing (because im an idiot and i forgot... sorry...) and the spelling... **

* * *

Castiel, in fact, had only gone down the street a few blocks away.

why?

because he needed somewhere to think.

Castiel was an angel, a divine being from heaven, Gods first creations. He was the soldier of God, defender of heaven and Angel of the Lord.

But he was also a being.

A creature with real emotions.

And he had bottled up those emotions for hundreds and thousands of years.

To be an angel means to be emotionless and to focus only on defending.

But what about happiness? what about love?

Can they not, too, experience these emotions?

Well, of course they can!

But that would mean rebeling.

And Castiel couldn't afford to rebel again everything he has ever lived for and everything he has ever known.

It was a kiss.

Well, it was a few kisses.

Each lasting only a moment, but what a moment that was!

Despite it being almost the apocalypse and his inevitable death, Cas had never felt so _alive_.

But now, after those glorious moments, his emotions were finally creeping there way through the hard exterior.

"Stop!" Cas muttered under his breath.

He stopped walking about a block away to a spot where he could still see the flickering light of the motel.

"Dean Winchester." He muttered and vanished once more, far far away.

"Cas!?" Dean shouted along the corridors, out the window and to the heavens hoping the angel could hear him.

"god damnit Cas!" He yelled finally, slumping onto his bed.

"Do you think there's been another murder?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

"Nah... he'd have told us!"

"Maybe he had some important angel business to attend to..."

Dean grunted in acknowledgement, but in reality he was worried.

Maybe whatever brought him to them got him and was torturing him... or maybe he ran into some of the angel squad and they sent him back up top!

ok, ok! he was over reacting...

there's probably a perfectly good reason why he vanished so suddenly.

"Angels!" Dean sighed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day dawned and there was still no sign of Cas.

But Sam refused to panic... As he said, there was most definitely something else that he had to do urgently without telling them...

something, no doubt, dangerous...

and life threatening...

"you're over reacting Dean!" Sam rolled his eyes almost sympathetically. "You don't need to act like Cas's sappy wife all the time, ya know!"

Dean hit Sam sharply on the arm, only making him giggle even more.

"Ok... but how are we gonna sort out this Chandra business when i dont have my lover?"

At this, Sam was quiet.

good question...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N::: so here is part 8 (? i think...) and its just as short as the last... so we could call it '7 1/2' idk... anyway... it might get a bit weird here because i'm just making it up as i go along... seems to be going ok though (fingers crossed)**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

So where on (or off) earth was Cas?

to put it simply, it seemed the Chandra wasn't totally oblivious to his and Deans exertions upstairs and had see fit to find them out.

Unfortunately for Cas, they managed to teleport themselves to where he stood on the street.

This meant that he had no chance of escape, especially since they seemed to have done their homework and painted anti-angel sigel's all over the walls.

"what do you want with me?" Cas asked nervously. He had no way of killing or hurting this creature.

Basically, he was screwed.

"Well, _cas_, if that's even your name... what we want is to be left in peace!" Said the creature with a calm but pleading voice.

"And killing people makes peace?" Cas did his iconic head tilt and slanted his eyes.

"no no! but they were not ripe!" The creature licked its lips and grinned. "but you on the other hand..."

It paused and looked Cas up and down.

"you are exactly what we have been looking for! which is strange... an _angel_ with that sort of... _lust_"

"I don't-"

"you and that human, a hunter i suppose, have something that i have never seen for 100s of years!"

The creature licked it's lips again. "speaking of the human... where is your lover boy?"

Cas continued to keep quiet, not understanding fully... presumably it was talking about him and Dean...

"i don't understand what you mean? what do Dean and i have?"

"Love! A connection! and bond! Lust! you have_ it_! the thing everyone wants! and you have it without even knowing! ha!"

The creature snorted and laughed and then his eyes become solemn.

"But... i dont like this idea that you're trying to kill me... because don't try and kid me that you aren't, you guys are hunters and all hunters do is kill!"

"You've met hunters before?"

"Of course... but ususally they have no idea on how to kill me... good thing about being one of the least known creatures ever!"

The Chandra smiled bitterly. "But it seems that you and your hunter palls know all about me... i suppose that comes with being Gods children and all..."

"I observe the world, that is all... being an angel doesn't make me any more important than you or anyone..."

"yea? and you still find it ok to kill us?" The creature asked. It's eyes were swimming with tears that Cas didn't know possible.

"Us 'monsters' are no worse than the humans, or you angels!"

It growled. "We are as cruel and as helpless as the apes that so often like to kill us! their people have killed more of us than any of us has killed humans!"

It paused and looked into Cas's eyes, the anger and hatred and... _remorse_ reflecting in both their eyes.

"what makes them any more worthy of love than us?" It asked.

Cas didn't respond for a while.

Finally, he said. "Because, though they have not always done the right thing, i believe that they have good hearts... and there is so much more they have done for this world than you!"

He looked at the creature, angry now. "there is _nothing_ that your kind has done for this world! you feed only on what you cant have yourself. You are weak, having to use others to gain power! They built this world with their own bare hands, with heart and with... love..."

He broke off.

The creature nodded at him and, suddenly, the angel sigel's were removed and Cas was freed.

The walls around them disappeared.

They creature turned away from Cas to leave, but not before he said. "That hunter is lucky... you are a great person!"

Cas sighed. He still had no idea what the creature was on about...

Dean and he were _friends_! it was an _act_!

...

or was it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long! school is being school and... yeah... but here is the next part and thankyou thankyou thankyou for your patience! you are AMAZING PEOPLE! :D**

**there may or may not be an unexpected twist here (hint hint) its probably pretty obvious who it is... ****_or is it!? ;)_**

* * *

Back at the motel, Dean and Sam had been trying to work on the case. But this was difficult seeing as Cas wasn't there...

"Damnit!" Dean shouted after another wasted hour scrolling through ideas on the internet. "we cant do this without Cas!"

"yeah..." Sam said deflated. "but what are we meant to do? allow more innocent people to die because Cas has done a runner?"

"i don't know!" Dean lifted his hands up in annoyance. "i really really dont know..."

They were stuck.

They had no leads to what to do next.

They couldnt go back to the convention without Cas.

They were literally doomed.

It was that night, in a dream, that Cas came to Dean.

"Hello Dean."

As usual, the angel had popped out of nowhere, causing Dean to jump.

"Damnit Cas!" He yelled and then looked around.

They were at a fishing pond, sitting on a large barge boat. "Where the hell are we?"

"i believe this was somewhere you visited when you were younger... possibly with Bobby Singer... i am not entirely sure..."

Cas responded, his air unusually cold and stiff.

"oh... so this is a dream..."

The realisation dawned on Dean, and he felt slightly better about the situation.

He really did hate being zapped places unwillingly by Cas...

"So where the hell have you been?" Yes, ok, so he sounded like a scolding wife...

But he'd been worried, not to mentioned annoyed!

"I am sorry i have not contaceted you or same for a few days... i had met with the Chandra..."

"Oh my god, what did it do?" Dean jumped up from where he'd been sitting on the boat.

"nothing, nothing...just threatened me and what not... it seems, though, that it has figured out what we were planning..."

"So that means no more mister nice guys, eh?" Dean replied bitterly.

Cas frowned but said nothing.

It was nice to be confused by Dean again...

Even though it had only been a few days, he'd missed Deans confusing and brilliant nature...

"so what are we gonna do?"

"I dont know, Dean..."

"thats helpful!"

"Dea-" Cas stopped, and looked around the place. "Some one is here..."

"Where? in my _mind_?"

"No... where i am... Dean i must g-" Cas was cut off and his image vanished.

"Cas?! CAS!" Dean shouted, trying to wake himself up. "I'll find you Cas! _I'll find you_!"

Dean woke with a start to Sam towering (literally) over him and grinning.

"nice dream?"

Dean looked around, he was still in his bed at the motel.

"wha- what?" He slurred, almost drunkenly.

"You were shouting Cas's name, and you're all..." Sam eyed Dean up and down. "never mind..."

He walked off, leaving Dean disorientated and confused and (a little) angry.

"have you thought about what we should do about this Cas and Chandra business?" Sam called from the bathroom.

"um... yeah..." Dean gradually got up out of bed. "Cas came to me in a dream."

Sam popped his head out from behind the bathroom door, trying to hold back a grin.

"Oh really?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes!" Dean began to change.

"And he said that the Chandra knows all about our little plan and threatened him... and then he vanished in my dream and... and that was when i woke up"

Where did he vanish to? did he tell you?" Sam asked.

"No... But i have a nasty feeling that it was the Chandras doing..."

"shit..."

"I second that!"

Sam returned behind the bathroom door and Dean was left in silence.

_shit indeed_

Cas was... somewhere green...

He couldnt tell where but it tasted like Switzerland...

"Hello Cassy dear!" Said a disturbingly familiar voice.

"What do you want?" Cas scowled at the unexpected visitor.

"now now! is that anyway to greet someone who has been so nice to you?"

"What niceness have you ever done for me?" Cas spat with distaste.

"Well, for starters i let you and that... _human_ be together even if it was short lived..."

"Wha-"

"Dean Winchester, Castiel! Come on, keep up!"

They laughed."really surprised you didnt figure it out sooner... i mean, come on!"

They laughed again and flicked a strand of hair out of Cas's face. "a _Chandra_ in _America_? get real, cassy boy!"

"you mean _you_-"

"Yes! sorry bout that! should've told ya sooner but... well.. it was just too much fun!"

they grinned. "But dont be angry Cassy!"

Their voice turned to mock comforting. "oh no, because i've seen inside your mind... not very pure for a pure being, eh Cas?"

The punch was expected, the answer of "Please dont tell Dean" was, however, not.

"why?"

"because Dean Winchester isnt- Dean doesnt- He-" Cas stuttered. "I cant find the words..."

"I know the feeling, Cassy... when you feel like you are the worst possible person for your love..."

They turned to Cas with a look of genuine sincerity.

"He _is_ worthy of you, Castiel! Why'd you think i've done so much to try and tug you along?"

Cas shook his head.

"Im not worthy of Deans friendship let alone his love..."

"with that sort of talk, yeah! come on, Cas! wake up and smell the Dean Winchester!" They grinned, laughed and then vanished.

_maybe he's right..._ thought Cas. _maybe i am worthy of Dean..._

_just maybe..._


	10. Chapter 10

**SOrry this took so long... not really feeling that motivated to do any writing what with school work and stuff... but heres part what ever (i've forgotten) this is so bad it's unreal... sorry!**

**thank you so so so much for your patience! you are AWESOME! :)**

* * *

It was the early hours of the next morning and Dean couldn't sleep.

He was worried about Cas, worried that something bad had happened and he couldn't save him.

Cas was, after all, like a brother to him. And he lov-.

_WOAH_

"I should really stop thinking at early hours of the morning" He muttered to himself.

He got up out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

Splashing his face with water, he looked into the mirror.

He looked like hell...

And he knew what hell looked like.

Thinking of hell made him think of Cas.

Made him wonder where the son of a bitch was.

And so, at 3:23AM in a dirty motel bathroom, Dean prayed.

He prayed for Cas to give them a sign. He prayed for them to solve this case. But ultimately he prayed for Cas to be ok.

Suddenly, a crash came from the main bedroom.

Dean took out a knife from his pocket (always kept there just in case) and slowly made his way there.

The scene before him was odd.

The man from the couples convention was lying face up on the ground, wrapped in a blanket with a half naked Sam Winchester holding a gun towering over him.

"What the-"

Both men turned around, but neither moved.

"He was snooping around Dean..." Sam paused and looked distastefully at the man/creature. "Should we kill him?"

"Seems the early morning air is gettin to you Sammy" Dean mocked. "We can't kill them, remember? Cas said that we needed to wait for it to 'feed' before we can stab it..."

"Seems the angel is quite good at these sorts of things... Where is he anyway?" The creature asked, slowly trying to get up from the floor.

Sam glowered at him and he slumped down again.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, now slightly closer to the creature.

"Thought i'd quite like to see some half-naked Sam W before i disappear for good..."

He eyed Sam up and down, grinning and licking his lips.

Sam made a noise somewhat between a 'urgh' and 'ew' and stepped away from the creature.

"Just kidding... but i thought that would make you move!"

It got up and brushed the blanket away. "Now, i need to tell you something...especially you"

He pointed at Dean and then reached into his pocket to take out a chocolate bar or something...

He started to chew on it and then spoke again.

"Now... I don't know if that angel blokey told you of our meeting... judging by my still being here, i take that as a no..."

It took another few bites and chucked the wrapper onto the floor and continued.

"But i have to tell you something... you guys are really _really_ gulible!"

Then the man began to change. His hair turned from white to a mousy brown, his beard vanished and he shrank.

Soon, it wasnt the man from the convention who stood in front of them.

It was Gabriel the freakin Archangel.

"Gabriel!?" Both brothers shouted.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" The angel grinned and took out another bar. "That kiss though, by the way, Dean-o! Blimey! Didn't think you had it in ya!"

Dean blushed to a colour more suitable on a tomato.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Sam asked angrily.

"Now now, Sasquash, don't give me that look... especially when you arent wearing much clothes"

He winked at the youngest Winchetser and then turned back to Dean.

"Now, i need to speak to you in private."

And just like that they had moved from the motel room to the middle of what looked like a nature park.

"Wher-"

"Some where in France i think..." Gabriel said, chewing thoughtfully on his chocolate bar.

"Why the hell are we here, Gabriel?"

"I told you, i needed to speak to you in private... And it didnt look like Sammy was going to oblige in leaving us alone... so i took matters into my own hands!"

He grinned and then stepped towards Dean.

"I dont know if you know, but angels arent prone to petty human emotions.."

Dean frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your pretty boy angel that always seems to be pining after you..."

"What?!" Dean yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Deano!"

"What the hell you mean?" Dean said slightly less noisy.

"I mean he had this proper 'im not worthy of Dean Winchester but i love him' speech... it was pretty pathetic reall-"

Dean had punched him, with not much result as Gabriel just got off from the ground.

"Not very nice, Deany boy!"

"I asked you to explain yourself not feed me more lies!" Dean shouted, not worried about noise this time.

"Well, if you dont believe me... i'll call in someone who will make you believe me!"

And with that Gabriel vanished.

"Son of a-"

"Bitch?" A voice came from behind him.

Dean knew that voice.

"Cas?"

He turned around and he was face to face with the angel.

"Hello Dean!"

"It's good to see you in flesh Cas!" Dean stepped forward and pulled the angel into a bone crushing hug.

Cas, as usual, wasnt hugging back at first.

But with out warning, he had pulled his arms from his sides and put them around Dean.

No matter how suddenly uncomfortable Dean felt now, he couldnt for the life of him let go.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N::: I AM THE WORST WRITER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY... its not even like i have an excuse; im just really really lazy!**

**so heres part whatever... oh and ive added a bit of sabriel sort stuff here (because, what the hell!) so i hope you like :)**

* * *

They stayed that way for a while, just enjoying eachothers warmth.

But then (at least, on Deans part) it began to get a bit... weird...

"Erm..." He began, trying to pull himself from the embrace.

"I take it you wish to stop hugging now?" Cas asked, still tightly holding on to Dean.

"Yeah... yeah if ya could.. yeah..." Dean stuttered awkwardly.

Cas let go quickly and took a step back.

This (though Dean would never admit it to anyone) made Dean feel slightly sad.

"So..." He began but then broke off, not actually knowing what to say.

"It's all true." Cas said simply, in a monotonous voice.

"what'd you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean, what Gabriel said."

"You heard that, huh?" Cas nodded. "So... does that mean you were here that whole time?"

"No, Gabriel had turned his 'angel radio' on so that i could here everything he was saying..."

"Oh..." Dean didnt know what to say.

"Look, Dean, i know that i am not familular with these "emotions" and probably everything i feel is wrong..."

Cas took a step towards Dean."But i do know what love is."

Dean just stared blankly at Cas, unable to think properly.

Meanwhile, somewhere in America.

Sam looked around everywhere for Dean, even tried phoning his phone (before realising it was in the motel with him).

"Damnit!" He yelled finally, collapsing onto his bed.

Then, a noise came from the wardrobe.

Sam sat up, frowning.

At first he stayed where he was.

Then the noise came again.

A sort of scratching.

He got up, reached for his knife and slowly strolled over to the wardrobe.

Taking a deep breath, Sam opened the door.

"Gabriel?! what the hell are you... why are you... where's Dean?" Sam spluttered.

"One question at a time please Sammy!" Gabriel squeezed out of the wardrobe and walked over to sit on Sams bed.

"OK, where's Dean?"

"France. Next questio-"

"FRANCE?!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah... but don't worry, he's got Cas!"

Sam started to pace.

Why was this happening to them now?

One moment it seemed like they were solving a very important case but then BAM they find out they've been tricked.

"Why?" Sam asked eventually.

"Why what?"

"Why did you, you know, do this?" Sam waved his arms around the motel.

"For the fun of it... and because your dick of a brother needs some lessoning!" Gabriel grinned and rolled onto his back.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means, Sammy boy, that Dean is in love with Mr. Doey blue eyes but is too stupid to see it!"

"doey blue ey- Cas?!" Sam stared incredulously at Gabriel.

"Bingo!"

"But how is Dean in love with Cas?"

"How? no idea... maybe he's attracted to the girly eyed, slightly weedy lookin type... I, personally, prefer the masculine, sexy type..."

Gabriel (who had gone into a sitting position again)winked seductively at Sam.

Sam gulped.

"Bu- but how did you know Dean loved Cas? Ive known Dean my whole life and i never realised it!"

"Its because you're human! Humans cant see as much as angels..."

"So Dean loves... _Cas_?"

"Thats what i said... "

"But-"

"Look, listen up cos im only gonna say this once, Dean is in love with Cas, Cas is in love with Dean, but both of them needed a push (namely, me) to realise it!"

Sam opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"Oh." He said eventually, slowly sitting down onto Deans bed.

"Oh indeed!" Gabriel said cheerfully, getting out some sort of candy bar.

"Oh, and btw, they may be gone a long time... if you know what i mean!" He grinned again before stuffing the sweet into his mouth.

"Unfortunatly, i do" Sam muttered under his breath.

_well, isnt this juuuust great?_


	12. Chapter 12

**(this has taken way way too long! i am so sos os sos sorry!) so heres another part... another cliff hangery thing and some more sabriel (with some really really corny innuendo things... soz!)**

**hope you enjoy XD**

**thanks for the support as always! :3**

* * *

Dean continued to stare at Cas, in complete and utter shock.

No one spoke.

Both men just stared; one with wide confused eyes and the other with wide scared eyes.

"Dean..."

"Cas..."

They both spoke at the same time.

Another awkward pause, only broken by Dean.

"Cas... did... did you just say that you _love_ me-"

"about that, Dean... let me explain.."

Cas started to blurt, not looking Dean in the eye. "I- i was in a state of... shock! and i didnt know what i was saying so..."

His voice trailed off as he looked at Dean and sighed.

"I'm sorry Dean, i can't lie..." He breathed in deeply. " Yes, i said i loved you... why? because..."

Another long pause.

"Because, i suppose, now, and probably a long time before now, have loved you..."

Dean didnt know what to say...

What _could_ he say?!

He just looked at Cas.

Unable to comprehend...

Eventually, he said. "ok."

The look Cas gave him was heart breaking.

_But what could he say?_

_That he loved him?_

_no..._

_Cas was a dude_

_(yeah, ok, an _angel_ but still a dude!)_

_and Dean Winchester was a chick loving, burger eating, rock listening to MAN and no nerdy, trench coat wearing angel with big blue eyes was going to change that!_

Except...

There was a small nagging in the back of Deans head that told him none of that is really true...

_Yeah, so he likes girls..._

_But that doesn't explain countless times when even Dean himself has questioned his sexuality._

_Apart from that, the whole 'straight people do this' and 'gay people do this' is totally not cool..._

_Especially when you're someone who's supposed to be as forgiving and accepting as freakin god or something..._

_Yeah, so that is another factor in Deans oh-so hetero life that is to be questioned..._

_What was he going to do?_

_His inner turmoil was killing him!_

_So what if he liked Cas in that way..._

No, he WASN'T GAY!

_But he cared for Cas just as much as he cared for Sam so that shows he _loved_ him..._

NO FREAKIN WAY WAS HE GAY!

_And he may of thought about a certain naked angel a few times during his 'alone' time..._

"But i'm not gay!" Dean cried.

It was only until Cas gave him an astonished look that he realised he'd said that out loud.

Another silence.

"I know that, Dean... and i understand that you are going through emotional turmoil at the momen-"

"you been reading my mind?" Dean snapped.

"No... but i just presumed with the whole thing that's happening with the apocalypse..."

Cas's voice seemed to shrink back into himself and Dean felt guilty.

"oh..." Dean said. "Look, Cas i am so sorry for... everything!"

"you have done nothing, Dean!" Cas said firmly.

"But-"

"Dean, i am not asking for you to apologise! I just... i don't know what i want..." He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

He was tired.

Tired of pretending.

Tired of hiding.

Tired of never being noticed or understood.

"i know..." Dean grumbled, barely audible.

"What did you say, Dean?" Cas asked curiously.

"I- i said ' i know'" Dean muttered again, this time slightly louder.

"Know what?" Cas did his signature head tilt.

"D'ya know what, Cas?"

Cas shook his head.

"I should just stop trying to use references to make you understand things because they just aint working!"

Dean smiled and looked at Cas.

Cas frowned and opened his mouth to reply but was stopped.

And only god knows how the hell he managed to get stopped by that on his mouth...

Sam sat on his bed, facing the opposite side to Gabriel (who had insisted on making an insuferable popping noise with the lollipop now in his mouth).

After about 5 minutes of this, Sam snapped.

"Could you stop that!"

Gabriel looked at Sam with a look that only implied mischief.

"Stop what, Sammy boy?"

"Dont call m-"

"'Dont call you Sammy because your brother will kill me' i know, i know!" Gabriel continued to grin.

Sam frowned and turned away from Gabriel.

For about 30 seconds there was silence.

But then Sam heard a rustling sound from behind him.

But he refused to turn around and look at that idiots smug look.

The sound continued, this time slightly louder.

Still, though, Sam remained exactly where he was.

The sound now was right near his ear, which caused Sam to clench his jaw.

The sound continued.

Then, a wave of warm air shot by his ear and he flinched, finally turning around in shock.

Gabriel was right next to his head with an empty wrapper in one hand and his other over his mouth, probably to stop himself from laughing.

Sam sighed, rolled his eyes and stood up.

"aww! does Sammmy-o not want to play any games?" Gabriel said in a patronising voice.

"Shut up Gabriel." Sam snapped.

God, all the angels he could've been trapped with, it _had_ to be Gabriel!

"That's not very nice!"

Sam snapped his head up and glanced round at Gabriel, shocked.

"You've been reading my thoughts?"

"of course!" Gabriel grinned.

_Dick_!  
"hey! i know i have a massive one but no need to point it out!" Gabriel said with mock shock.

"eh?!"

"Thats what they all say, Sassquatch!" Gabriel winked at him.

_This is going to be a long night!_

"It sure is, and i know something else that's long!" Sam heard Gabriels voice over his thoughts and groaned.

He really hoped Dean and Cas sorted everything out pretty quick otherwise he may just have to kill someone...


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so i read your lovely comments and thought to myself 'imma gonna write another chapter' so... ta da! **

**but seriously, thank you so so so so much for your reviews and that other R word which i cant remember... **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Dean didn't know why he did it.

But he did, so it happened, and he was going to have to face the consequences.

Of course, that could happen after he removed his mouth from Cas's.

Cas had been shocked, there's no doubt in that.

And he had the right mind to be.

It wasn't everyday that you find Dean Freakin Winchester kissing a god damn _male angel_ on the bloody lips!

Yeah, so it was new (only if new actually meant totally mental).

But Dean couldn't deny that he liked it.

It was different from the first time this had happened, which seemed like an age away.

Their first had been rushed, they had had no time to fully enjoy it, but now...

Now the picture was a whole lot different.

It was both the best and the most tense kiss Dean had ever experienced, but that was ok.

Because it was Castiel.

And, even if he was dead if he ever admitted it out loud, he sort of loved the crazy son of a bitch.

Ok, now he was _never_ going to live this down!

Cas had never felt so good.

It all reminded him of their first kiss, where it had been wild but tentatitive with no time for either to fully understand or comprehend...

And it had been _awesome_!

But this time, things felt so different to Castiel.

It was less frantic and more, dare he say it, loving.

And that, no matter how long or short this moment would last, was the greatest feeling in the world.

They broke apart after a few moments, both eyes tightly closed as if hoping it was either all, or not all, a dream.

Cas opened his eyes slowly. Thank goodness! It had not been a dream! It had happened!

Dean opened his eyes next as he heard Cas sigh deeply.

Unfortunately for his conscience that liked to brag on the heterosexual parts of his life, the kiss had not been a dream.

He felt exposed and nervous but also happy and content and all the emotions kept swimming round and round in his head.

He had never felt like this before!

Even as a hormonal teenager, he hadnt witnessed the pure heaveyness of having over 100 emotions bubbling around your head at the same time.

True, he had never really had a childhood or teenage years or any sort of normality in his life.

So what would another crazy angel-kiss do?

Probably just be added to 'yes that's what i've done and it may be a little bit crazy but it happened' pile along with going to hell and dying a lot...

After way too long lost in his thoughts, he noticed Cas was staring at him.

As soon as Cas realised Dean was looking at him, he looked down.

And Dean felt embarrassed for him.

God, was he a 12 year old girl!?

Apparently, that's exactly what his brain thought.

Sam was beginning to get worried.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Gabriel, it was just that he wasn't very trustworthy...

And this made him question whether all he said was true.

And also made him wonder where on (or off) earth Dean could be.

He paced the room, and then sat down on the bed, and then got up again to pace the room.

"sit down, will ya! you're making me dizzy!" Gabriel grumbled from where he'd been 'asleep' on Deans bed.

"why are they taking so long?" Sam stopped pacing to look at Gabriel.

"well, when a angel and a human love each other veery much..." Gabriel began in a mock story-telling voice.

"Oh shut up! can't you just be serious for one second!?" Sam snapped, and began to pace once again.

"yes... of course i can! but what's the fun in being serious? everyone's serious all the flippin time and i don't ever see it do them an inch of good!" Gabriel retorted.

He got up and stopped Sam in his pacing-tracks.

"You and Dean are classic examples of this! You allow yourselves to get caught up in a life and routine that, when it's broken or disrupted, you guys get grumpy!"

He paused and waited for Sam to answer.

"its easy for you to say... you don't have a million and 1 problems with your life!" Sam muttered, not looking at Gabriel.

"Oh oh oh, you don't know the half of what i have to put up with, kid!" Gabriel's smirk had vanished.

"oh yeah, like what!" Sam challenged.

"I dont know, perhaps you didn't notice, but the entire _world_ has the freakin apocalypse going on!"

"but, i thought that was none of your business...? Isnt that what you said? how, its just a bunch of feather brains having tantrums and taking it out on the babys of the world?"

"Now, that's not what i-"

"And also." Sam interrupted. "why should you care about the deaths going on and on all around the world, 100's of people dying because those angels are having a tantrum...?"

"now, i-"

"Also!" Sam intergected. "what's in it for you if you get involved with anything large than a few small matters here and there? what do you gain if you get involved in anything important?"

"Oi!" Gabriel shouted.

Any trace of a grin was gone.

"I may not be a part of this 'grand sceme' where those feather butts try to organise the world for the better or something... But i am here to help idiots like you and your brother see the truth behind it all!"

"how-"

"Shut it, Sasquatsch!" Gabriel snapped. "do you think i spend all day running after you 2 trying to find ways of messing your lives up? no, thankfully for me i have a whole lot of other things that are more important!"

"But what was this-"

"This" Gabriel waved his arms around. "Is to remind you and your brother that life can be fun and enjoyable and that the things that we truly enjoy and love are right under our noses!"

"But-"

"Don't you understand, Sam? It's all because you 2 are so strung up 'saving people and hunting things' that you never just let yourselves realise the world around you, and the people around you!"

Gabriel paused and looked at Sam with such sincerity that Sam would've laughed, if the situation had allowed it.

"Sam, sometimes you and that idiot you call brother need to just stop all the action, stop _doing_ and enjoy what good things you have in life!"

Sam remained quiet as Gabriel vanished in a whoosh of wings.

Maybe (and this was just a speculation) Gabriel was right...


End file.
